Hero of the New Age
by Nick Foolery
Summary: After the Second Giant War, Percy and the rest of the demigods wanted a break. But when a strange boy comes stumbling into their lives, and a new threat is rising against the gods, will they be able to win a third war? Will Percy ever catch a break? Rated T because of occasional cursing.
1. Prologue

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! Welcome to Hero of the New Age! Well, the beginning of the rewrite of Hero of the New Age at least. Don't worry, it's going to be mostly the same overall, just a few minor changes, so that it makes more sense. This prologue is going to explain a few things that I just kind of touched upon in the other two chapters. Also, to any new readers, you're free to read the first two chapters. I can't really stop you. But they will be rewritten, if you want to wait for that. It's up to you really. But that's enough of that. Read ON!**

" It doesn't look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon. We're going to be stuck inside today."

A young girl, with short, dyed green hair looked out the window, watching as the rain poured outside. The blonde boy on the bed behind her groaned, and laid back.

" I hate being cooped up in this building."

The young girl chuckled." I know, Link. You've said it many times."

Link gave a half annoyed look to the girl, and rubbed the sheathed blade on the bed next to him." C'mon Saria, we had sword practice today. I love sword practice."

Saria gave Link a deadpanned look." You love every practice. Except swimming."

The blonde boy pointed at her." Except for swimming."

The two shared a lighthearted laugh, before going back to watching the rain. Link sighed, laying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

" Saria."

The girl turned away from the window, and looked at the boy. " Yes?"

Link frowned a little." Do you think that we'll ever get out of here."

If Saria was surprised to hear the question from him, she didn't show it. Instead she sighed, and looked out the window.

" I don't know. Perhaps sooner than we think."

Link gave her questioning look." What do you mean?"

Saria waved her hand in dismissal." Nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey, how about we go find something to do. Maybe we can go prank Johnathan."

Link's grimace turned into a malicious grin almost immediately. He sat up on the bed, and rubbed his gloved hands together. Saria rolled her eyes. Link grabbed a green beanie off the night stand, and fit it snugly onto his head. The beanie had been a gift from Saria many years ago, and he had to admit it looked fitting, along with his green jacket, blue jeans, and boots. Saria told him that he looked like a hipster, and Link had chased her around with a broomstick after that, until he was told to stop by the lady that ran the orphanage. Her name was Froera, a foriegn name she had said when he asked. Unlike all the cliche movies that Link had seen, Froera was a very nice lady. She couldn't have any kids of her own, so she ran the orphanage. Saria always told Link that she didn't mind if they were never adopted, because they already had a wonderful mother. The boy, of course, agreed, but he felt bad that he wanted to leave so bad. That he just wanted to get out and travel, to explore the world. It made him a little guilty that he wanted to leave the only person that was any sort of parental figure towards him. He was jolted from his thoughts when Saria gave him a flick to the head. He winced, and rubbed his forehead where she met her mark.

" So," she said with her hands on her hips," any ideas?"

Link rubbed his forehead, (the girl flicked hard), and thought for a moment. He shrugged.

" You wanna just prank call him?"

Saria gave him a deadpanned look." With what phone?"

Link nodded." Good point."

The two brainstormed for a moment, before they heard a voice at the door.

" You two still trying to prank me? Give it a rest."

Link spun around, and the brown haired boy walked over, a sly grin on his face, and wrapped his arm around Link.

" So, anything you want to warn me about?"

Saria rolled her eyes, and Link wriggled himself out from under Johnathan's arm. " What is it you want Johnathan."

He held his hands up, and chuckled." Woah, simmer down sally. I'm just here to tell you that Ms. Froera is going to town to get some things."

Saria nodded, and Link grinned." Thanks for telling us that. Now we don't have to worry about getting in trouble while we set up the prank."

Johnathan let out a good natured laugh, before leaving.

" If you can get me!"

Link's grinned didn't leave his face, and Saria just chuckled at the two teenage boy's antics. She went to open her mouth, but before she could, there was a loud banging on the main door.

" Open up!"

Saria jumped at the noise, and Link spun around and grabbed his sword and shield, preparing to draw. There was another bang.

" C'mon kiddies, we don't have all day!"

Link drew his sword in one fluid motion, and got into an defensive stance. He looked at Saria, who was gripping her own dagger, a gleam of determination in her eyes. The door was kicked open, and a man sauntered in, wearing a long coat, and a hat covering his eyes. He looked at the two children for a second, before a twisted grin broke out on his face.

" My my, what do we have here? I think the boss'll be pretty happy when we let him know we found them."

He went to grab Link, but the boy did a quick jump away, swinging his sword outward as a warning for the man to stay away. The man growled.

" C'mon you little brat! Get over here!"

He lunged forward, and Link dodged, cutting a hole into his coat while he was at it. He stared in shock, as when the peice of coat fell to the floor, all that was shown under it was a part of a ribcage. The man snarled, and looked at the hole in his coat.

" Bah, and this was my favorite coat. I was gonna let the boss deal with ya, but now it's my buisiness."

The man pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Link. Link threw his wooden shield up, narrowly blocking the bullet he shot with it. There was a huge crack going down the shield, and Link frowned. He didn't think he could take another one of those, and he went to lower his shield. The man pointed the gun again, ready to take another shot. However, before he could pull the trigger, a dagger flew through the air, and knocked the man's hand off. The man hissed in response, and a now defensless Saria stood in between the man and Link. The man picked up his gun, and smirked.

" I can just shoot through ya' girly. It doesn't make a damn to me, as long as I'm getting paid."

Saria looked at Link from over her shoulder." Go. Link get out of here."

Link looked at her incrediously." And leave you here with the psyco guy? I think not."

The skeleton guy sighed in annoyance." Alright then, get on with it, make peace and all that. It's not like I'm on a tight schedule. Shut up so I can shoot ya."

Saria gave a fond smile, completely ignoring the guy. " I knew you'd say that, and that's why I hate that I have to do this."

She pushed Link back with a surprising amount of strenght, and he hit the wall in front of the window. Then, she did some strange manuever, and a gust of wind pushed him out the window. As he fell, he watched as Saria gave him a sad, apologetic smile. Soon, her face disappeared from his sight, and a gunshot rang out from above. He screamed, desperately trying to get back up.

" NO! SARIA!"

He hit the ground from the height of two storys, and blacked out on impact.

 _Link was in a dark room, the only thing in front of him being a softly glowing sword. The sword pulsated, and a voice rang out from all around him._

 _" Go to New York. There, you will find what you need to defeat the Demon King."_

 _Link spun around." Who's there? I can't see anything but this sword."_

 _The voice spoke again." All in due time, young Hero. It will be revealed to you all in due time."_

 _Link attempted to protest, but he felt his grasp on everything around him beginning to sleep, and bright light shining through. The light overtook him, and he was soon enveloped in warmth._

Link awoke to the sound of a bird chirping in the tree next to him. He rose steadily, remembering the strange man, and him falling from the window. He also rememered...

He blinked the tears out of his eyes, and attempted to stand. When he did get on his feet, he winced at the many pops that his back made. However, it hurt much less than he expected, more like a dull throb than anything. It didn't feel like anything was broken, and he was sure that it would've done more damage, considering the height he fell from. He finally took notice of where he was, and was confused to say the least. There were the smoldering remains of a campfire, along with a tent. He looked around, and didn't see the orphanage anywhere. Suddenly a voice piped up from behind.

" I see you are awake."

Link spun around, and saw a thirteen year old girl with auburn hair sitting there, studying his sword. He looked at her and looked back at his sword.

" Uh, hey. Could I get that back please?"

The girl raised an eyebrow, before snorting." I'm surprised a mortal has a blade this old, yet this well crafted on his person at all. Unless. Tell me boy, are you a mortal?"

Link was confused at the usage of the word mortal." Uh, yeah I'm pretty sure? I mean, I was surprised that I was able to survive that fall, but I don't think I can live forever."

The girl rose the eyebrow again." That's not what I meant, boy. Nevermind it. You seem to be just a clear-sighted mortal. Though I suppose it makes sense."

Link was very confused. He sat down on the soft dirt, and looked at the girl." What do you mean?"

The girl snorted." I meant what I meant. You seem like a normal mortal. A demigod wouldn't carry around a weapon not made of Celestial Bronze."

Link was tired of thinking about being confused, so he just waited for an explanation. When he got none, he simply continued the conversation.

" So," Link began," what's a thirteen year-old girl doing out in the woods?"

The girl looked angry for a second, before bursting out in a hearty laugh. Link just sighed. What was going on right now? The girl stopped laughing, and quickly steeled herself.

" I'll give you a pass this time, boy, but remember, I am not a thirteen year old girl. I'm thousands of years old."

Link's eyes widenend." Wait, you're thousands of years old. What are you, some kind of goddess?"

The girl raised a single eyebrow." Are you sure you aren't a demigod."

Link felt the urge to yell, because he was getting only more questions and no answers. Demigod? Like, half human half god demigod? He pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Why would I be a demigod?"

The girl didn't loose her intrigued look." Well, for one, you can see through the mist, as well as correctly guessing that I am a goddess. Artemis, goddess of the Hunt to be exact. As well as a few other things."

Link thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar. Then it came to him." That's Greek right?"

Artemis noddded." Very good. Perhaps you aren't completely ignorant."

She looked him up and down, before nodding to herself.

" I'm going to send you to an aquaitance of mine. He'll know what to do with you from here. However, I cannot send you the whole way, as I've got buisiness to attend to. I'll send you a few miles away from the camp. Just look for the strawberry fields."

Link was about to ask her to explain, but she snapped his fingers, and he was somewhere else. He sighed, grumbling about how things suddenly stopped making sense. He looked around, and saw that he was on the side of the road. He shrugged, and began walking. He saw a sign that said "strawberry fields 8 miles south." The young teen looked up at the sky, and noticed that the sun was setting to the left of him, so he was going the wrong direction. He sighed, and turned around, beginning his walk in the opposite direction.

He had been walking for a few minutes, when a sudden snap sounded out from the woods, followed by a low groan. He instinctively drew the sword on his back, gripping it tightly with his left hand, and gripping his shield with his right. A few seconds passed, and a leather boot came from the underbrush, leading up to a starch white bone. The full creature came out, followed by two more. He began to sweat a little nervously, before backing away slowly. Soon the skeletons charged, and he narrowly avoided one of thier attacks. He swung is sword as a distraction, and ran away in the other direction. The skeleton knocked his attack back with his shield, and Link began to run in the other direction. The skeletons came after him, and he noticed the field in the distance. He sped up, and ran towards it, but before he could reach the hill, two more of the skeletons came out, this time rising from the ground. They looked weaker than the skeletons that were armed, but there was more of them. They surrounded Link, and the boy cursed to himself.

" Dammit. Now we fight back."

He began to fight back with the sword tactics that Saria had taught him. However, there were a lot of the skeletons, and he was beginning to tire. He exhaled heavily, and gave his sword another swing. He heard a slash ring out from beside him, and one of the armed skeletons disappeared in a poof of flames. The boy held the sword with athoirty, his black hair unkempt, and dirty orange shirt as well as a pair of jeans made him look like some sort of athelete, and his eyes were the color of deep ocean. His eyes flashed with confusion, but he continued to fight the skeletons. Percy let out a final attack, taking out the last three skeletons, and grabbed Link, and pulled him forward. They passed through a barrier, and instead of seeing a strawberry field, he saw a huge camp with people all walking around. Percy looked him up and down, seemingly sizing him up. Once he was done, he grinned and held up a hand.

" Percy Jackson."

Link eyed the hand, the grabbed it and shook." Link Faron."

Percy's eyes turned to the camp, and he spread his arms in a dramatic fashion.

" Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

Link grinned." It's nice."

And he promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

 **AAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! How'd you all like it? I hope it was good. Now, I'm going to rewrite the other two chapters, and then we'll continue the story. I hope you enjoyed the little bit of explanation of Link's past. If you did, follow, and favorite if its one of your favorites. Please leave a review, every single one counts, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! Nick Write here, bringing you chapter 1 of Hero of the New Age! Welcome back everyone. Now, this is just an updated chapter, which should fit better with the prologue that was just recently uploaded. I'll try to be fast about it, but no promises. I hope you all enjoy regardless. READ ON!**

It was a relitavely normal day at Camp-Half Blood. Eh, well as normal as a demigod camp can be. The sun was shining in the sky like always, and the campers happily walked back and forth from classes in it's rays. One demigod in particular sat at the bottom of a lake located on the corner of the camp, feeling the small currents, and hearing the fish that would pass by and say a few words every once and a while. Percy Jackson was the one of the Saviors of Olympus, now twice over, as well as having many more titles under his belt. He fought Kronos in the second Titan War, even if he didn't technically kill him, denied immortality from the gods themselves, and then went into the second Giant War, and helped defeat Gaea, everyone's dirt grandma. So it was to be expected that the Son of Posiedeon wanted a minute to catch his breath, that minute preferably lasting until he died. Did he expect that to happen? No. But Hestia taught him that hope is always an important thing in a young demigod's life. Percy was interrupted from his musings when a rock hit him on the top of his head. Slightly annoyed that he had been disturbed, he rose from the water, to see Clarisse, giving him a deadpan look, and holding another rock.

" Hey, Prissy. Chiron wants to see you at the Big House."

Percy sighed." What is it this time?"

Clarisse shrugged." The hell am I supposed to know? He wants you, not me."

The Daughter of Ares tossed the rock back, hitting Percy upside the head again, and the demigod crawled out of the lake, grumbling about how much he despised Ares. He made his way over to the Big House, and gave a knock to the door. The door opened, and Chiron greeted Percy.

" Hello Percy."

Percy gave his signature lopsided grin." Hey Chiron. Clarisse told me that you wanted to see me?"

The centaur nodded, and beckoned for the son of Posideon to enter the building. They sat at the Ping-Pong table, and Mr. D folded his hands over the top of it.

" Okay Peter, we may have a problem on our hands."

Percy raised an eyebrow." Problem?"

Dionysus nodded." Yes, now shut it and listen. The gods have been issued a threat from someone that hasn't been around for a very long time."

Percy went to open his mouth to comment, but decided against it, and let the Wine god continue. Mr. D nodded.

" Zeus wants you to gather a group of demigods and fight this guy."

Percy groaned. Of course. He gets out of his second war, and not even two months later he's thrown right back into the fray. Chiron gave Percy an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry Percy. I much would've preferred that you stay out of this, but I can't exactly go against wishes from the King of the gods himself."

The demigod sighed, and nodded." I know Chiron. Alright, what is this guy we're dealing with?"

Before Dionysus could speak, a camper bust through the door. A son of Apollo from the looks of it. He fidgeted nervously, and looked to Percy and Chiron.

" Uh, we may have a bit of a problem out here."

Percy looked towards Mr. D and Chiron. The god rolled his eyes, and motioned for him to go help, and Chiron followed him out. They followed the demigod, and came to the barrier of the camp. Percy looked down the hill, and saw a bunch of re-animated skeletons-about 9 or 10 with two of them wielding a sword and shield. Trying to fight them off was a young boy, wearing a green shirt, jeans, boots, with a long, green beanie adorned on his head. He had a wooden shield himself, and a short sword. The new boy wasn't doing too bad, but he was obviously overwhelmed. Percy pulled out Riptide, and uncapped it, running down to help the boy. He swung the sword in a wide arc, hitting the skeleton square in the rib cage, and the monster fell into a pile and burned away. That wasn't normal. The boy looked over to Percy in awe, seeing as he destroyed the monster in one hit. He then turned back, and focused on the monsters, fighting with fervor. Percy helped him, both of them dispatching the monsters fairly quickly. The boy was breathing heavily, and looked towards Percy. The son of the sea capped Riptide, and held out a hand.

" Percy Jackson

The boy shook his hand." Link Faron."

Percy could've swore that he had heard that name before, but he shook it off. Maybe it was short for Lincoln or something. He got a closer look at the boy. He had blonde hair, and peircing blue eyes. He could've passed as a son of Zeus, or maybe Apollo. Most likely the latter, considering that Zeus shouldn't have any more kids this age. Then again, Percy didn't know the god's personal life. He shook his head, and re-focused. His wooden shield had an odd symbol on it. Two lines that curved into each other. His sword was short-only about two feet- more of a dagger than a sword. He noticed the boy was giving him an odd look, and he gave a sheepish grin. He turned and spread his arms dramatically, taking a page out of his uncle's book.

" Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Link simply nodded." It's nice."

He took one step forward, before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. Percy turned around, surprised, and called for Chiron and the Apollo kid to come and help get him to the infirmary.

Chiron looked at Percy." You figure he's either a son of Apollo or Zeus, but most likely Apollo? He does look the part. Did he show any specific triats or powers that could help us identify him?"

Percy shook his head. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't get a good read on the kid. He seemed guarded. Secluded even. Perhaps he had been on the run for a while.

" I'm just wondering why he was being chased by a bunch of Spartoi. I'm also surprised by how easily they went down."

Chiron nodded." It is very troubling. Perhaps we'll find out more once the boy awakens."

Percy nodded." Maybe."

When Annabeth heard that Percy had saved some new demigod, who immediately went to the infirmiry, she couldn't say she was surprised at all. In fact, she would've been more surprised if he hadn't went to help. She was curious, and she had ventured to the infirmiry, and noticed a few Apollo kids hard at work to heal the boy. Annabeth took in his features. He was boyish. Very boyish. If he had pointed ears, Annabeth would've called him an elf from the Lord of the Rings series. However, just by giving him a once over, she could tell there was something off about him. She thought for a moment, before Percy came up from behind her.

" Hey Wise Girl." He smiled warmly to her.

" Hey Seaweed Brain. Good to see you're visiting the kid you hospitalized."

Percy cried out indiginantly." I didn't hospitalize him! It was the ten Spartoi that were chasing him!"

Annabeth looked surprised." TEN?! That's ridiculous! How'd you kill them all?"

Percy looked confused." I just hit them with my sword. They actually went down in one hit. Then burst into blue flames."

The daughter of Athena looked confused." Wait. They didn't reform?"

Percy suddenly gained a look of realization." They didn't reform."

Annabeth looked over to the boy." Is he a son of Hades?"

Percy looked at him as well." He certainly doesn't look it."

Annabeth gave him a deadpan look." Does Hazel?"

Percy looked around sheepishly." A little."

Annabeth sighed." Honestly Percy. Not everyone has to look like death reincarnate to be the child of Hades."

Percy suddenly rose from his defeat." Would a son of Hades have sky blue eyes?"

Annabeth gave him a 'really' look." I haven't seen his eyes yet."

Percy went to speak again, but closed his mouth in defeat. Annabeth rolled her eyes. He was such a Seaweed Brain. The two of them were interrupted from thier theorizing when the boy began to stir in his bed.

The boy rose, and put a hand to his head.

" Uhg. What happened?"

Almost immediately, children of Apollo were checking his vitals and making sure he didn't have any permanent damage. Once they had deemed him ready, he was taken out of the infirmiry by Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth looked him up and down.

" He looks like he could be Jason's hipster brother."

Link blushed a little, kind of offended that he was called a hipster. Percy nodded.

" I dunno though. He looks almost exactly like some of the Apollo children."

Link looked confused for a moment." Wait, Apollo? Isn't he a Greek god? Artemis' brother, right?"

Percy and Annabeth both looked up at the boy, interrupted from thier theorizing once again. The blonde girl turned to her boyfriend.

" We should bring him to Chiron."

Percy nodded." Yeah."

Link raised an eyebrow." You said Chiron? I was told to come see him."

Annabeth looked confused." By who."

Link didn't look at her." Artemis."

Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened at the same time. They looked at each other.

" Okay let's go."

They ran to the Big House, Link following them closely behind, and they bust through the door. Percy was the first to call out.

" Chiron!"

The centaur jumped, as well as a spooked forest nymph. At the sight of the three, the forest nymph left the building. Annabeth looked at where the nymph had been in confusion.

" Wait, forest nymphs usually don't stray this far away from the forest. What was she doing here?"

Chiron made a dismissive gesture." Nothing for you to worry about. Now, what is it that you had to come and startle me like that about?"

Percy pointed to Link, who simply seemed tired of being confused." The new kid woke up, and we were taking him to you anyway, but he said that he had been told to seek you out by Lady Artemis."

The old centaur looked surprised at the information." Lady Artemis, you say? You must be a very lucky young man. Lady Artemis usually never helps males like you."

Link seemed a little nervous." Yeah, she seemed kind of biased against me. But she was spouting stuff about gods and demigods, and I need an explanation that makes sense.

Chiron nodded." Well, I have reason to believe that you're a demigod, Link."

Link raised an eyebrow." But I'm an orphan."

Chiron laughed." That only helps my theory."

Link seemed skeptical still. Percy was confused. Usually the new kids were excited. Link began to speak again.

" What makes you so sure?"

Chiron smiled knowingly." Well, for one, only demigods and immortals can enter can't, so mortals and monsters can't enter the camp directly through the barrier."

Link went to open his mouth, before closing it, and his eyes widened. What did this mean for him? What was he going to do now? Did this mean he wasn't a full orphan? One of his parents was alive?

He looked at Chiron." What now then. If I am a demigod, what now?"

Chiron gave a warm smile." Well, there are several things you can do. But for now. Perseus, Annabeth."

The two looked at Chiron in sync." Yes?"

The old centaur turned to Link, the smile still adorning his face." They'll show you around Camp, and then settle you in at the Hermes Cabin, where you'll stay until you're claimed."

Link nodded, and followed the two older demigods out of the Big House, trailing them into a whole new world.

 **AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I hope all of you liked the rewrite! Not too much changed at all, but I made it make a little more sense. Chapter Two will probably be updated tomorrow, or friday, so be expecting that. If you liked it, and want to see where I'll take it, please follow, and if you really liked it favorite the story. Please leave a review, they're all appreciated. And as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	3. Capture the Flag

**BUENAS NOCHES EVERYONE! Nick Write here, bringing you the second chapter of Hero of the New Age! Hope you enjoy! It didn't take me too long to update this one, so we're finally back on track. If any of you read my Steven Universe and Zelda crossover, I'm happy to say that chapter 21 should be coming in the next couple of days. Well, I don't want to keep you here to long. Read on!**

Link looked around Camp Half-Blood in awe. The place was _big._ The green clad boy assumed that he could fit at least fifty of the orphanage he lived in in the camp, and there'd still be plenty of room for activities. Percy and Annabeth were also pretty nice. They excitedly showed him around the camp, pointing things out like the archery range, volleyball net, arena, dining pavillion, as well as the twelve cabins set up for the demigods to stay in. The two had directed him to the Hermes cabin, as he hadn't been claimed yet. They told him to go in and get settled, and to come to the Dining Pavillion for dinner in about half an hour. Link bid them farewell, and stepped into the cabin, seeing several kids milling about. He took another step forward, and a bucket of something immediately poured onto his head. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was a sticky white. Then, two boys came around the corner, and threw a bucket of feathers at him. He realised that the stuff all over him was glue, and he looked at the boys in confusion. They seemed dissapointed.

" You aren't Leo."

Link was even more confused." Who's Leo?"

They ignored him, and looked him up and down." Are you a Hermes kid or just unclaimed?"

Link was still confused, but answered nontheless." Unclaimed."

They nodded simultainiosly." Cool. Well, I'd reccomend you go clean up before the glue sets and gets hard." And with that, they merrily skipped away. Link sighed, and looked around for some sort of water source. He left the cabin, and wandered around, getting a few strange looks from some campers, but most of acted like this was a normal occurance, which at this point, Link wouldn't be surprised if it was. He eventually stumbled into a lake right in front of the forest, and hopped in. Luckily for him, the two boys that pranked him had the decency to make the glue easily come off with water. Once all of it was off, he climbed out of the lake, dripping wet. He frowned.

" This was my last clean green shirt...I'll see if they've got some washing machines or something later."

He ringed his beanie dry, and put it back on his head. He was about to turn away, but he heared a voice from inside the forest.

 _"Come child."_

Link felt a strong pull towards the voice, a familiar feeling in the back of his head. He thought back to what Percy had said about the forest.

' _Uh, that forest is crawling with extra bad monsters. Probably not a good idea to go in there. Especially not alone. Very dangerous."_

Link didn't know, something about that voice sounded familiar, his body wanting to move in deeper, but using better judgement, he heeded Percy's advice. As he walked away from the forest, he heard the voice again.

" _You can't avoid my call forever child. You'll give in eventually."_

He kept moving forward at a brisk pace, leaving the forest behind. He was about to head back to the Hermes cabin, but he noticed people heading to the Dining Pavillion, and figured it must've been dinner time. He joined the rest of the crowd, and sat down at the table with all of the Hermes children. He waited a moment, and was surprised when food was appearing in front of him out of thin air. He took a closer look, and noticed that there was acctually something flying around serving the food. The Hermes child beside him took notice of his confusion, and turned her head.

" They're the harpies. They serve the food, and getcha if you're out after curfew."

Link nodded, dumbfounded at the premise of a bird people security system. Then, he looked to his food. There was a jar of milk, as well as a roasted fish, and a side of poached potatoes. His favorite meal. He had no idea how they knew that, but he wasn't one to question good things. He was about to dig in, and noticed all of the people lining up by the camp-fire. He turned back to the girl beside him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

She turned back to him." Oh, they're offering a portion of their meal to the gods. They like the smell of the burning food."

The boy found it odd, but followed the rest of them, and offered some of his fish and half of the potatoes.

 _' To the gods, I guess?'_

He sat back down, and Chiron rose, tapping the glass in his hand with a fork. Everyone looked to the old centaur, and he smiled.

" I have a very good announcement. Tonight, as you may or may not know, is that we will be playing Capture the Flag tonight!"

Cheers flared up through the demigods' ranks, Capture the Flag obviously being a popular pass time. Chiron quieted them back down, and continued.

" Once we finish dinner, take about half an hour to prepare, and then rendzevous at the forest entrance like normal."

The campers went back to idly chatting and eating, and Link thought back to the voice in the forest. He scrunched his brow in slight confusion. He'd have to say something to Percy after dinner. Apparently, the girl still beside him noticed his expression, and nudged him.

" Hey, did you eat something sour? You've got a weird look on your face."

He didn't respond for a moment, and she nudged him again a little harder.

" Hey, new kid! Are you listening?"

Link snapped out of his thinking, and looked up in confusion." Hmm?"

The girl gave him a deadpan look." I was asking if you were alright. You had a weird look on your face."

Link 'ohed.'" Sorry, I was just thinking."

The girl nodded, and went back to eating, before suddenly stopping. She turned and grinned.

" I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Malon, Daughter of Hermes."

Link grinned back." Link."

Malon shook his head, and he took in her appearance. She had long, wavy red hair, and was wearing a skirt along with a standard orange CHB t-shirt. She also had a pendant adorning her neck. She looked like a pretty average girl, save for the mischevious glint in her eyes that all children of Hermes had. She went back to eating, and Link copied her and did the same.

Dinner ended not long after that, and the campers all got up to prepare for Capture the Flag. Link went to find Percy, and he found him wailing away on a training dummy skillfully in the arena. Link waited for him to set his sword down before approaching him, lest he be skewerd.

" Hey, Percy."

Said demigod turned around after taking a swig from a bottle of water. Almost immediately, his sweat and fatigue faded away, and he grinned.

" Oh, hey, Link right? What's up."

Link frowned." I was just wondering. Earlier I went near the forest and washed off in the lake, and I heard a voice calling to me. Is there a monster in the forest that can get inside your head and talk to you."

Percy frowned for a moment, and then shrugged." I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Uh, I'd ask a child of Athena. That's more of their realm of expertise."

Link nodded." Thanks Percy."

Percy grinned, and picked his sword back up." No problem."

Link left the arena, and Percy went back to slashing at the dummy. The green clad demigod walked back across the camp, aproaching the cabins. He went to the Athena cabin, and went to knock, but before he could make contact with the door, a loud conch horn blew from near the forest. The door opened, and Annabeth walked out, dressed in armor. She looked at Link in surprise.

" Oh, Link. What is it?"

He looked around at all the campers leaving, suddenly feeling bad about holding them up.

" Uh, it can wait I guess."

She seemed confused, but accepted the answer, and went out of the cabin, followed closely by several more Athena children. Link stepped in the back of the crowd, and followed them, as the Hermes cabin had left earlier. They reached the edge of the forest, all of the campers either donning a helmet with a red plume, or a helmet with a blue plume. It wasn't long before he was handed a blue one, told that the Hermes cabin had some kind of alliance with the Athena cabin. Chiron explained the rules of the game, and Link got some chills at the mention of no maiming or killing. Was it really that intense? He had a feeling that he was really in for it tonight. Annabeth turned to the crowd of blue plumed demigods, Percy standing at her side. Individually she assigned positions and jobs to each of them. Link, being relatively new, and Annabeth never actually seeing him in combat simply put him up on scouting. She gave him a small scroll type thing, and told him to type whatever he has to report on that. He nodded, and followed the other two scouts to the post. One was a child of Apollo, and the other was the Hermes girl he had met at dinner, Malon. They both grabbed some weapons, and Link grabbed a sword, and a bow. He put the bow on his back, and a few arrows, and sheathed the sword on the sheath draped aross his back facing the opposite direction. Malon rose an eyebrow.

"You're left handed?"

He nodded." Yeah?"

She shrugged." Cool."

The conversation stopped there, and the three of them ventured into the forest. Once they got to the creek, which was the boundary over to the other side, The child of Apollo stopped them.

" Okay. Here is where we split up. I'll head straight forward, Greenie take left, and Red take right. Clear."

Malon nodded." You got it boss."

Link also nodded." Crystal."

They split up, and Link gently padded through the forest, using years of sneaking around the orphanage at night as experience. The forest was alive around him. He could hear all of the things around him, and could feel the living organisms around him. He never felt this aware of his surroundings. Using this to his advantage, he scaled a tree close to him. He flexed his hands, feeling like a completely different person. He was inturrupted from his thinking, when he felt someone below him. It was some of the Ares campers, sitting below the tree he was in, he listend closely. The first one snorted.

" Clarisse is going for the flag herself this time! We can't lose. Not to mention all those traps set out by that Hephestus kid, Leo. Those blue hats won't expect a thing."

Link pulled out the scroll, and gently typed down what they were saying.

 _' They said that Clarrise is going for the flag herself, and that there have been several traps set out by a Son of Hephestus named Leo.'_

After a few seconds, Annabeth responded.

 _' Alright, good. Rendzevous with the other two, and go take the flag. Aaron said that they had some newbie Ares kids guarding it, and I know the three of you can handle it.'_

Link nodded, and put away the scroll. Both of the Ares kids were still below him, so he quietly drew his bow, and knocked a sleeping arrow. He shot the first kid, who slumped down, asleep, and the other noticed, and drew his sword.

" Hey! Get down from there and fight me like a man!"

Link frowned." I'd rather not."

He fired his second sleeping arrow, and jumped down from the tree as the second child of Ares collapsed on the ground. He ran in the direction of the middle part of the forrest, where Aaron, the child of Apollo was. He wasn't long, Malon having already beat him there. Aaron looked to the two.

" Okay, here's the game plan. There's only two guards allowed, so we need to take them out first."

Link looked in his quiver, dissapointed that he had no more sleep arrows. He looked up.

" Either we cripple them from a distance, or we fight hand to hand."

Aaron nodded." Okay, lemme think..."

The three were silent for a moment, before Malon spoke up." I'm the fastest out of us, so I think I'll grab the flag if they two of you make sure that I'm not being flanked."

Aaron nodded." Me and Greenie here will shoot from the trees to incapacitate the guards, but when they call for help, we'll pull out the swords, and make sure you have some extra back-up. Good plan team?"

Link nodded." Sounds good."

Malon also agreed, and the three sped forward, to where Aaron had spotted the flag. They hid right beyond the small clearing where the flag was. Two Ares children disinterestedly watched the area around them, obviously disappointed from the lack of action. Aaron nodded to Link, and the both of them knocked an arrow, and shot the children in the knee-cap, and they let out a scream of pain. Malon sprinted forward, and grabbed the flag, Link impressed by her speed. As she cleared the clearing, one of the guards pulled out what looked like a small walkie-talkie. He grunted in pain.

" We have a situation at the flag! The flag has been removed, and both guards have been incapacitated! Requesting back-up immediately!"

He sounded a little embarrased when he mentioned that the two of them had been incapacitated. Malon ran past them, yelling as she did.

" BRING YOUR ASSES ON!"

The two of them hurried after Malon, and they were making good progress, until a group of about 4 Ares campers came into view. Aaron stepped forward.

" Link! Take Malon and get out of here! I'll deal with these idiots!"

Link nodded quickly, and ran past the children of Ares with Malon, who were about to follow, but Aaron shot an arrow lit on fire in front of them, a sudden wall of fire surrounding them. They turned to look at the boy only armed with a bow, and all four of them drew a sword.

Link was barely keeping up with Malon, but it wasn't because he was tired, but he wasn't as fast as her. He was nearly the opposite of fatigued. In fact, it was the best he'd felt since the last time he left the orphanage with Saria. However, Malon suddenly stopped. Link was about to ask why, before noticing the huge armored camper in front of him. He stepped forward, and told Malon to go. The armored camper grinned.

" So the new guy wants to play hero?"

Female. Link gulped. This must be Clarrise. Percy mentioned that she was a bit of a bully, and Link could easily see it. He clutched the hilt of his sword. Clarrise seemed to like this. She pointed her spear at him, and ran forward, seemingly forgetting about Malon. Link rolled out of the way, still clutching the sword. He wasn't about to attack who was probably the physically strongest camper at the camp. She turned quickly, and batted him with the spear. He got pushed back a few feet, a dull thumping pain being felt in his stomach. The hit seemingly woke something inside him, and Clarisse noticed it as well. He clutched the sword as tight as he could, and grounded his feet, grabbing a peice of wood off the ground, and holding it as a shield, similarly to the one he had before he came to camp. He wondered where it was breifly, before focusing on his opponent. She ran at him again, stabbing and jabbing at a quick pace. He sidestepped and backflipped out of the way fluently. Clarisse growled.

" Hold still!"

Link didn't say a word, and he deflected one of Clarisses' attacks with his sword, using the weight of the jab to throw her up and over him. She landed on the ground with a thump, eyes nearly red with anger. She was about to charge again, before the same conch from before sounded out, signifying the game was over. Link suddenly came out of his trance, and dropped his sword, his hand throbbing sorely. Clarisse growled, but didn't attack. She walked passed him.

" Just you wait punk, next time I won't go easy on you 'cause you're new."

Link almost scoffed, but didn't really doubt it. He probably wouldn't be able to hold his ground like that. However, as Link walked back to the border, he didn't know that Clarisse was almost impressed.

" I'm surprised. Kid doesn't look like he'd be able to so easily throw 250 pounds of pure muscle..." She mumbled to herself as she watched the green clad demigod walk away.

Link had walked over to Malon to congratulate her on the running she did. She grinned proudly.

" I'm so happy! Even Annabeth complemented me!"

Link chuckled quietly at the girl's excitement, and remembered something when she mentioned the child of Athena. He didn't hear the voice this time though, so he assumed that it was just some monster. If it happened again, he'd ask Annabeth. The campfire lasted a few hours after Capture the Flag, mostly just the blue team celebrating their tenth win in a row. Link decided to head back to the cabin, feeling pretty tired after all that exitement. Almost as soon as he laid down, he passed out cold.

 _Link looked around the darkness. It was odd, as usually he never had any dreams, but now he seemed to be in a temple of some sorts. As he looked around, he saw a lady kneeling at the alter. He walked over, looking her over curiously. From the back, she wore a simple, white, knee-length dress, with long, flowing green hair. She exerted a strong aura, comforting Link almost like the forest had, but much more calming, but more intense on his senses. The woman turned, a warm smile on her face. She embraced Link, who couldn't even move in responce._

 _" Oh, my child," she whispered," how I wish I could reveal myself to the camp you've found yourself in. However, I don't think the Olympians will appreciate my arrival. But you, dear Link. They don't know about you. They don't know yet that they need you to win this upcoming war."_

 _Link was confused." Need me? Why not someone like Pecy?"_

 _The woman chuckled." Ah yes, Perseus Jackson, Percy as he prefers to be called. The boy is a hero, I won't deny that. In fact, I like him very much. However, you have something that he doesn't have."_

 _Link looked confused." And what might that be?"_

 _The woman smiled, and held out a hand. Link grasped it, and as soon as he did, a small triangle appeared on the back of it. It glowed softly, the bottom right one glowing brightest. He was confused, but the woman seemed sad. The room began to fade into darkness. She clutched his hand a little tighter, before letting go._

 _" Oh, how I only wish that I could keep you hear longer."_

 _And with those final words, the woman that was calling him her child disappeared, and Link woke up._

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not much changed in this one, so I guess there was less wrong than I thought. Well, it's all smooth sailing from here guys! At least, I hope so. Remember to follow if you're interested, and leave a review, they're always appreciated. As always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	4. Excuse Me, Can You Repeat That?

**GOOD EVENING EVERYONE! Nick Write here, bringing you the third chapter of Hero of the New Age! Hey, everyone's on track. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read as I was adjusting the story some. Also, to durpy the guest, you are correct, I can't tell you that wouldn't have been cool, because I can't respond to guest reviews. So you win in that aspect. Other than that, I am providing no information to you. Although, you may be pretty close to the truth. Okay, that's enough riddle speak. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! READ ON!**

The conch horn that signified breakfast sounded off seconds after Link awoke from his slumber. He wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes, and rose from his uncomfortable sleeping bag on the floor. He seriously need to invest in some cushions of some sort. He stretched and yawned, and exited the cabin, wearing the same thing he had went to sleep in, which was just his normal outfit. The teen's steps were heavy, a result of him just have woken up, and from strange dream nontheless. As he walked, he could hear a bubly voice call out his name.

" Hey Link! Wait up!"

He turned around, seeing the red-headed daughter of Hermes running towards him, the same grin she had plastered on her face the previous night still present.

" Woah, you look like crap. You okay."

Link nodded, and yawned." Just had a rough sleep. The floor is very unforgiving."

Malon laughed." You get used to it."

He chuckled tiredly, and the two walked in silence to the breakfast pavillion. They sat down, and Link noticed that he wasn't the only one that looked like he was about to collapse. Perhaps the late hours weren't a good idea anymore. They silently waited for breakfast, and then Chiron stood up at the front of the pavillion. He gently tapped a fork to his goblet, gaining all of the demigods' attention.

" We had a wonderful game of Capture the Flag last night, and congratulations to the blue team on winning."

There were a few tired cheers that rang out, but not many. Chiron continued.

" Anyways. I have talked with Lady Artemis and her hunters, and they will be coming over for a few days."

Many groans were elicted from the group if demigods, mostly males. Link was confused, but Chiron calmed them down. He sighed.

" Now, all of you know the hunters' rules. Please try not to antagonize them."

Everyone nodded. Chiron accepted this, and turned to the Athena table.

" Perseus and Annabeth, I'd like to see the two of you after breakfast."

The two nodded, and Chiron spread his arms.

" You can eat now!"

The pavillion swirled with harpies bringing everyone their food. As per usual, they sacraficed a portion of thier meal to the gods. Link sighed and ate quietly. Malon was stuffing her face, as per usual, so it was quiet. Then, someone sat down beside them. Link looked over, and it was Aaron, the Child of Apollo from the night before. He grinned.

" That was some pretty good bow shooting last night. Where'd you learn?"

Link shook of the surprise, and grinned." An old friend taught me. But I've always had a talent for it."

The boy's grin grew wider, and he pat Link on his shoulder.

" You know, I think you'd be doing well hanging out with the Apollo kids."

The other child of Hermes he was sitting beside looked over to him." Hey. You aren't supposed to-"

Aaron shoved a buscuit in his mouth, effectively shutting the boy up. He never took his eyes off of Link. Said teen looked awkwardly between the two, before grinning sheepishly.

" Yeah, maybe."

Soon after the exchange, breakfast ended. Link went to walk away, but someone gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Chiron there. Link gave him a confused look.

" Yes?"

Chiron motioned for him to follow." Come Link. We have much to discuss."

The two arrived in the Big House, where Percy, Annabeth, A blonde man with sunglasses, and Artemis were waiting for them. Link bowed to Artemis, remembering the honor thing, and she nodded in his direction. The blonde headed man looked at him over his sunglasses.

" She get's one but I don't"

Link hurridley bowed to the man, but the man laughed." Don't worry about it kid. I know you don't know who I am."

Link breathed a sigh of relief, and the man stuck his hand outward.

" I'm Apollo, god of a whole bunch of stuff. And this is my younger sister Arty."

He shook his hand, and gave the god a confused look." But in the mythology books I've read Artemis came out first. Are they written wrong."

Apollo gave a surprised look, and Artemis pointed at him and laughed, Percy tried to surpress a laugh, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Apollo glared at his sister, before grinning, and patting Link on the shoulder.

" Yeah they're wrong."

He ignore the arrow that narrowly missed the groin of his pants, and continued to grin. Link just looked around sheepishly. Chiron nodded.

" Ok, now that everyone is aquainted, we can get on with the meeting."

They all sat down, and Link immediately put his hand up. Chiron nodded into his direction.

" Uh, no offense, but why am I here?"

The old centaur nodded." Ah yes. Link. You were called with us because Apollo brought up something important when he arrived."

They all looked towards the sun god. He gave Link a serious look.

" Link. You aren't normal."

Percy snorted from the other side of the table. Apollo sighed.

" Okay, let me rephrase that. You aren't a normal demigod."

This time there was silence. Apollo grinned smugly, but Link was still confused.

" Uh, not to be rude, but what do you mean?"

Apollo continued." I had a hunch when I first got here and felt something off, but when I shook your hand, I got a definite answer. Link, you aren't a Greek demigod. And Percy, before you say anything, he's also not Roman, or Norse. Yeah, of course we know about them."

Percy shut his mouth, pink blush lightly dusting his cheeks. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

" Is a mortal."

Artemis shook her head." No, he's no mortal. He's not a monster either. Him being camp this long proves that in itself."

Link's head was spinning. What was he then?

Apparently Annabeth shared the sentiment.

" Then what is he?"

Apollo held a hand up." We were getting to that. This next part is actually why we needed Percy and Annabeth."

Artemis continued for him." Something is rising. Something that we haven't seen for a millenia."

Percy groaned." Not another Primordial god or Titan or something."

Apollo shook his head." No, none of that. A demon."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow." A demon? That's all?"

Artemis glared at Apollo for stealing her words." No, this demon is much more dangerous and powerful. In fact, it's imperative that we have Link in dealing with this next threat."

Now everyone was confused. Percy spoke up first.

" Why?"

" I believe I can answer that."

Everyone spun around, and they saw a woman in a blouse, buttoned up all the way to the collar, and a pencil skirt, black panty hose, and heels. Her royal blue hair was tied up in a neat pony tail, leaving her bangs to swirl out to the sides. She wore a pair of glasses, and had a blue triangle situated on the middle of her forehead. Apollo and Artemis seemed uneasy around the woman. Everyone else didn't know who she was. She bowed slightly.

" I apologize. I never introduced myself. I am Nayru, goddess of wisdom."

Annabeth's eyes widened slightly at that. Nayru saw this, and nodded.

" Yes, I do know your mother. We were once good friends. It's been millenia since I've seen her."

Artemis looked at Nayru grimly." So it's true."

Nayru nodded." Yes. He's returning. My dear sister asked me to come down here to explain it all to Link."

Apollo rose an eyebrow." Why not come down herself?"

Nayru sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" She fears that she can't explain it well enough. She's also nervous about venturing into your domain." She looked over to Artemis." Especially with you roaming around, young Artemis."

Artemis frowned, and rolled her eyes." I've gotten over our childish rivalry."

Chiron cleared his throat." My, it has been a while since we've all seen each other. But perhaps we can save the visiting and reminiscing for another time?"

Nayru nodded." Sharp as always Chiron. He is right."

She knelt down, and looked the sitting Link in the eyes.

" Link, you have a destiny. Soon a great evil will rise, an evil that you've fought many times before in past iterations. You hold a great spirit inside you. The Spirit of the Hero. However, you aren't just a mortal with the spirit like the great heros before you. You have the divine blood of a goddess running through your veins. Your mother accidently mated with a descendant of the great heros. Her godly blood awoke the spirit within you, and once your father passed, you gained full control over it."

Link's head was spinning. Greek mythology was one thing, but this was completely new. He'd never even heard of the Spirit of the Hero.

Except he has.

 _' You know Link, you have a lot of trouble giving up. You want to help. It's kinda your thing. You've got good spirit. The spirit of a hero.'_

He didn't remember it well, but a memory came to him. A familiar voice. He scrunched his face in confusion. The strange memory was fading. Nayru noticed this, and nodded.

" Soon you'll have the skills and memories of all the great heros. Although, not fast enough to have before The Demon King rises."

She stood up." Before I leave, I'm also here to issue a quest. That is how you Greeks do it, yes? No one just goes to help, you sit and wait for a prophecy?"

Apollo blushed and sunk a little in his chair. She smirked.

" Well here. A prophecy."

She cleared her throat.

" Go find Master Sword. Use to defeat Demon King. Go and save the world."

Percy snorted, and under his breath whispered to Annabeth." She's better at haikus than Apollo, that's for sure."

She gave him a sharp kick to the shin, and he gave a yelp of pain. Now, Apollo looked absolutely embarassed. She blew the sun god a kiss, and disappeared in a blue crystal. Artemis looked back and forth between the two.

" You two weren't a-"

The sun god held up a hand." Not the time, not the place."

Chiron looked at Link." Well, I suppose that constitutes as a prophecy? This is all very unconventional. Percy, Annabeth, will you accompany young Link on his quest?"

The frowned, and then looked around sheepishly. Annabeth spoke up first.

" Uh, actually...we kinda agreed to go help my cousin Magnus."

Chiron frowned." Oh. Well, then that means we're doing it the other way. Link, go pick a couple of people for your quest. Three is a good number, so two more members ought to do."

Link was way too distracted to accurately pay attention to Chiron's words. Demon King? Master Sword? Love affairs between Apollo and Nayru? He shook his head. Okay maybe not that last one. But one thing was on his mind mainly.

" How am I going to have any idea where the Master Sword is?!

 **AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Uh, I don't know if anyone noticed, but in this world, the Magnus Chase series is going on, but the Trails of Apollo never happened. (Mostly because I forgot about them.) Anyways, that's besides the point. What?! Nayru? So the Hylian goddesses are real. And perhaps (for sure) there are more on the way? Also, they know the Greek gods personally? Weird right? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, If you are curious to see what happens next, follow the story, and leave a review please! All of them are very much worth it! Have a wonderful whatever time of day, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	5. Exposition Time!

**GOOD EVENING WORLD! 'Tis I, Nicholas Friar, a completely different person than Nick Write! Completely. Different. Therefore, I cannot be blamed for the absent of this story. That was a problem in 2017, it is 2018 now. Everything has changed. Trust me. I'm back and in buisness now boys and girls. AND I'M FINALLY GOING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER I'VE HAD SITTING IN MY DOCUMENT FOLDER FOR MONTHS! READ ON!**

Link sighed, and poked gently at his dinner at the Hermes table. Malon plopped down beside him, and looked over.

" Jeez. You look depressed. What's wrong Linky?"

Link stopped for a minute." Did you just call me Linky?"

Malon ignored him, and threw an arm around his shoulder." Look Linky, there are a lot of things out there that will make you sad. You just can-"

Link cut her off before she could finish." It's not that. I have to find two more people, and we have to go on some important quest for some not Greek goddess."

Malon paused for a moment, before raising an eyebrow." Can I come?"

Link was surprised by the question, but it wore of rather quikly, when he realized that Malon would probably be a good pick for his team. She was pretty able in battle, or at the very least, running away from it. It was kind of an obvious choice. He nodded.

" Of course. That only leaves us to find a thir-"

Suddenly a mass of blonde hair was upon them, breathing heavily, and then grinning.

" I heard something about a quest."

Link nodded." Yeah, actually. I need a third person."

Almost immediately, Aaron pointed to himself." Me."

Link opened and closed hos mouth." Uh. Sure I guess?"

Aaron nodded, and went back to the Hermes table. Link turned back to his dinner, and shrugged." That was convinient."

Malon looked at him." So, what's our quest?"

Link took a swig from his milk, and wiped his mouth." Well, we've got to do a couple of things. I'll explain it after dinner. Uh, I recommend packing for a long trip."

Malon laughed." You don't pack for quests! You just go in dry!"

Link gave the Hermes girl a blank look." That's a terrible idea. I'm going to visit the Hecate cabin so they can enchant by bag. You need something?"

Malon scoffed." I'll just put it all in your bag."

Link sighed. This was going to be a long quest.

After dinner, Link head off to the Hecate cabin like he said, his worn brown bag in tow. He knocked on the door, and waited a couple of seconds. Not long after, a tired looking Lou Ellen opened the door, glaring at the teen.

" What do you want?"

Link blushed a little, feeling bad now." Uh. I was about to go on a quest, and I need something enchanted. Can you help me out?"

The daughter of Hecate stared at the green clad boy for a second, before sighing and opening the door a little wider." Come in. But be careful not to smell the fog."

Link raised an eyebrow." Fog?"

The tired demigod held up her hand." Just come on. We're working on something for the Hypnos kids. It's not important right now. LANA!"

A young girl with dyed blue hair ran up." Yes ma'am!?" She saluted Lou Ellen.

The older demigod threw her the bag." Give 'em the quest package. You know, bottomless, indestructable. Boombox."

The young girl, presumably named Lana, nodded, and took the bag farther into the cabin. Lou Ellen then turned back to Link. She seemed to be in thought for a moment, then she grinned.

" How heavy of a sleeper are you?"

Two hours of weird magical fog, and an enchanted bag, and Link was finally released from the Hecate Cabin. He shuddered as he exited the magical cabin, making a mental note to not ever visit unless it was absolutely necessary. He walked back to his cabin, seeing the Malon had a huge suitcase full of stuff, and an even bigger grin on her face. Link sighed, and opened the bag up. She shoved it in with one smooth motion, and luckily, the bag still felt like it weighed nothing. Link sighed.

" So there aren't any consequences. I thought that it'd get heavier or something. Isn't that convenient?"

Malon nodded." Yeah, it's great. Now I do believe you owe me an explaination."

The green clad demigod nodded." Yeah. First off, this has very little to do with the Greek gods."

Malon looked at him, visibly confused." Wait what?"

Link nodded." Yeah, theses are completely different ones."

The red head held a hand up." You know what, I don't even care. Just tell me what we have to do."

Link nodded again, and then explained the details about the Master Sword and the Great Evil he apparently had to defeat. Malon looked at him.

" So we have to go find a sword, and you didn't even get a _hint_ of where it may be?"

Link blushed." Well, she left before I could ask any questions. I didn't have very much input into the conversation. Also maybe some romantic tension between Apollo and Nayru, but that's not really of any concern."

Malon shrugged." Maybe for the Aphrodite cabin."

Link ignored her, and flopped face forward to the floor." Okay I'm going to sleep."

Malon nodded, and headed towards the female bunks to get some rest for herself. It wasn't long, and Link had passed smooth out.

 _" Link..."_

 _When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a blinding light. He winced, and his eyes adjusted, revealing the same woman from his previous dream. She smiled kindly to him._

 _" We don't have much time together, and after tonight, I'm not sure if I'll be able to contact you. Unfortunately, my sister has involved the Greeks. For the patron of wisdom, she sure can be rash. The Blade of Evils' Bane. I know my sister didn't tell you of where the sword is located."_

 _Link nodded, and noticed that he was beginning to rise. The woman frowned._

 _" You're waking up. Go to the forest, and you will find the sword. The sword will guide you. Go!"_

 _As Link floated faster, he reached out to the woman." Wait! I have to know! Are you my mother?"_

 _As the woman faded away, she gave a small, sad nod, and smiled, as the dream faded to darkness._

Link shot awake, startling the Hermes camper that was standing beside him. Said camper walked away with a strange look on his face, leaving Link alone. The green clad demigod rose from his position on the floor, groaning as his back popped, and he stretched the sleep off. He pulled his beanie on better, and shouldered his bag. The conch sounded loudly, signaling breakfast, but Link ignored it. He needed a map.

He gently opened the door to the Athena cabin's library, and quietly walked inside. He grabbed a map of the United States, and searched it quickly. There were...a lot of forests to be frank. Link ran a hand through his hair.

" I have to ask her if she's my mom, not "hey, exactly _what_ forest am I supposed to be searching." Gah, what am I supposed to do?"

" You know that us children of Apollo are gifted with prophecy?"

Link spun around in surprise, seeing Aaron standing behind him, spinning around a pocket watch on his finger. The green clad teen glared at the child of Apollo." Why do you do that? You just pop up out of nowhere, and nearly give me a heart attack."

Aaron gave him a bland look." I have no idea what you're talking about."

Link shook his head dismissively." Whatever. That doesn't matter. What do you mean "gifted with prophecy?"

Aaron didn't move." You know, look into the future, predict stuff, the like."

Link rose an eyebrow." Really now. So would you be able to help me out?"

Aaron laughed." Nah, I'm terrible with prophecy."

Link nearly fell." Then what are you telling me for?"

The son of Apollo shrugged." I don't know, it just came to mind."

He turned to Aaron." What are you even doing here?"

Aaron showed him the watch." Getting this from my girlfriend. She picked up my coat on accident, and took it."

Link nodded." Are you packed for the quest."

Aaron raised an eyebrow." You don't pack for a quest. You go in dry!"

Link stared at Aaron." What's with you greeks? That's such a horrible idea."

Said greek just shrugged. Link grumbled, and went back to looking at his map." How am I going to find this sword..."

Aaron peered over the map." What about the oracle?"

Link looked at him." Oracle?"

A flash went through Link's mind, first of a woman with red hair dancing, and then a woman with blue hair singing. Quickly, the thoughts fled. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The Oracle of Delphi technically."

Link threw his arms in the air." Why are you just now telling me this?

Aaron held his hands up in surrender." Woah, hey. Calm down. You need like a glass of water or something?"

Link rolled up the map, and shoved it into his bag." Look, just pack a bag, and meet at the top of the hill tonight."

With those final words, Link left the Athena cabin library.

Rachel was currently painting a picture of a woman. Well, it looked like a woman at least. It was more of a silouhette. And there was tons of green. Like, everwhere. Rachel set the brush down, and took a sip of a water bottle she had laying around, when someone came into her cave.

" Hello? Is this the home of the Oracle."

She wiped off her hands on her pants." That'd be me." She called out.

Said person came around the corner, a demigod in all green, one she didn't recognize. She sized him up. About an inch shorter than her. Which was odd considering most of the guys around here. He wore a green hoodie, and jeans with boots, and a green beanie that fit him a little _too_ well.

" What do you want?"

He didn't even hesitate to pull out a map." I need a little help. You see, I'v-"

Rachel inturrupted him." Something happend, you need a quest?"

The demigod shook his head." No, I need to see if you can locate something."

Rachel blinked." Not what I was expecting."

He nodded." Obviously."

She smirked." You know kid, I think I like you."

Said demigod said nothing. He just rolled the map out.

" What do you need help finding?" Rachel knelt down beside him.

He pointed to several forests he had marked all over the map." There's a sword I need to find to defeat some great evil. A Demon King."

Rachel rose an eyebrow." Blessed sword huh? I'll see what I can do."

Rachel closed her eyes and let her mind wander. While she couldn't exactly control when the Spirit of Delphi took over, she did see a lot of things normaly. Suddenly she heard a voice.

 _He must find the pendants first. Tell him sorry that I forgot to tell him that. He needs the pendants so he can draw the sword. Love Aunt Nayru._

A pain shot through Rachel's head after the voice went away. She grunted in pain. The green kid ran to her side.

" Someone named Nayru. They said you have to find some pendants to draw the sword."

He groaned." Ugh, at least can I get a map to where I need to go?"

Rachel stood up shakily, with help from the green demigod." I'll paint a map. Getting a lot of feedback in my head here. Come back later, okay?"

She pushed Link out of the door, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he did so.

" I need to relax a little. Maybe some milk will help me take my mind off of it."

And with that, he went to the cafeteria for lunch.

When he returned to the Oracle's cave, he noticed that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was hard at work on something. He walked closer, and noticed a large golden symbol he recognized. Three golden triangles, one stacked on top of the other two. He couldn't figure from where, but he knew that symbol.

" The Triforce..." The name came to him, and he mumbled it under his breath. Rachel turned.

" Hmm? Oh, you're back. I got your map. And that really helped too. I was having a super artistic funk, and now I'm getting tons of feedback. I've already made like four great new paintings. Thanks."

Link nodded." Uh, no problem."

He unrolled the map, and noticed that not only was the sword marked, but all three pendants as well. There was a green one, marked in what looked to be around Arizona and New Mexico. There was a Blue one, at the tip of the boot in Louiziana. Then the last one was a Red one, that was marked in the Rocky mountains. Then, there was a marker of a sword stuck in a pedestal, showing to be around California, nestled what seemed to be the Giant Redwood forest. It made a huge square, so at least they had that going for them. Link rolled up the map, and thanked Rachel.

" It's my job kid."

And he left, making his way to the top of Half-Blood Hill. He saw that Aaron and Malon were already there, Aaron even heeding Link's advice and packing a light bag. They stuck it in the endless bag. Link showed the two the map, and pointed to the closest destination.

" First stop, blue amulet."

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP. WHOO boy, that one took me a while. I just couldn't get into a groove, you know? I couldn't send them in blind, but it was pretty boring just going around talking about necessary items. Lucky for us, however, now that the exposition before the quest is over, we can finally tackle the quest! That means even more tons of Zelda references! I'm excited, are you? It's gonna be great! Anyways, that's all I have for you today. Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	6. The Journey Begins!

**GOOD EVENING WORLD! Tis I! Nicholas Friar! Hoo Wee, we are finally back on track guys! Yay! I had my computer fixed, so now we can actually get something done, and that's exactly what I'm here to do! I don't know if this will come out the seventh, or the eighth, it all depends on how I'm feeling about it in like two to three hours. But for now, I think it's time we hop right into the story!**

 _Last time..._

 _"First stop, Blue Amulet."_

 _This time..._

Malon looked at the map, and then back to Link. "It's all the way in Louisiana?! How are we supposed to get there?!"

Link paused momentarily, and realized that he hadn't thought of that. The camp car revved up, Argos inside ready to take them into the city. Link frowned.

"Come on, we'll discuss it in a moment. We don't want to keep Argos waiting."

The two shrugged, and followed him into the car, where they all crammed into the backseat. Link could've swore that the driver winked at him with one of his hundreds of eyes. Malon leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I wonder if he has to wear contacts for any of his eyes. Imagine how annoying that would be."

Link went to question the random thought, but decided against it, nodding along to Malon's ramblings in silence. He studied the map for a moment, and then looked up.

"It seems that there's a railway that leads to Louisiana. Maybe we could take that, and then take a ferry to the..." He looked closer to the map. "Atchafalaya Basin? It's a pretty big area according to the map."

Aaron nodded. "The biggest wetland or swamp in the United States."

Malon rose an eyebrow at the tid bit of knowledge. He shrugged.

"My girlfriend is a geography buff. I listen to her sometimes."

Link nodded. "Well, hey, that's pretty convinient."

They chatted the rest of the ride there, and bid Argos a farewell, and a thanks (to which the thousand eyed man blushed). Their next stop was the train yard. A few homeless people sat in a circle around a fire, chatting and laughing. Link walked over to them.

"Hey, do any of you know where the train that heads to Louisiana is? We kind of need a ride, and we need it pretty quick."

One of the men grinned a toothy grin. "Ya runnin' away from home kid? I feel that."

The one sitting closest to the fire pointed to a train near them. "It's that one kid. Stay sharp out there."

Link rose an eyebrow. It almost seemed like this guy knew about them. "Thank you..."

He grinned a strangely white toothed grin. "Call me Fred, kid."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Fred."

The homeless man gave a knowing look, and Aaron gave a small gasp of realization. He pointed at the man with wide eyes, said Fred only covering his lips, and winking. They hopped aboard the train, and all got comfortable. Link looked over to Aaron, a curious look in his eyes.

"What was all that about?"

Aaron grinned. "That was my dad. He's looking out for us."

The green demigod thought back to Fred's perfect smile. Ok, yeah, he could definitely see that it was Apollo. He breifly thought back to the kiss Nayru blew to Apollo, before deciding that it was not something he wanted to think in depth about. He looked at his quest mates, seeing that Aaron was laid back, eyes closed and a grin on his face, and Malon was messing with something she had found in the cart. He moved over to her, and sat down beside her, looking at the object she was turning in her hands.

"What do you have there?"

Malon quickly looked up, and revealed the object as a horseshoe. She smiled fondly.

"Before I arrived at Camp, I lived on a ranch in Texas. We raised cows and horses and the like, but my favorite were the horses. They were just so much fun to ride. My mother actually taught me a song before she died, one that could attract any horse, and make cows produce the sweetest and most nutritious milk."

A flash of brown fur and red hair flashed through Link's mind, but it disappeared quickly. Horses and Malon though, a strangely familiar thought. He nodded.

"Back at my orphanage, I would explore the forest with my best friend Saria. Some days we would practice fighting, some days we would go out on adventures, looking for faries, or some days we'd just enjoy nature, and Saria would tell me stories."

At this point, both of them were a little misty eyed. Malon laid back in comfort.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay."

Link chuckled a little, at the obvious pun, and decided to lay back as well, on his own pile of hay, and wait until morning.

The next day, Link awoke to the sound of a moving train. He momentarilly panicked, but quickly remembered that he was indeed, on a moving train. He sighed in relief, and relaxed back onto the haybail. Malon and Aaron were already up, watching the countryside go by outside of their car. Link joined them, and they sat in silence for a few moments, before Aaron spoke up.

"Where do you think we are?"

Link looked at the passing orchards of peaches, or that's what it seemed to be. He frowned, and looked at the map.

"If I had to guess? Probably around Georgia."

Aaron nodded, and the silence returned. Soon, Malon laid back, and groaned.

"Ugh, now I'm bored. I'm tired of waiting!"

Link snorted. "Hey, have a little patience. The countryside is beautiful. Aaron is enjoying it."

As soon as he said that, a snore left Aaron's throat, signifying that he was in a deep sleep. Link sighed, and shrugged.

"Nevermind then."

Malon giggled, and sat back up. "You know, even though we've got a really big weight on our shoulders, I'm excited."

Link nodded. "I know what you mean. I can't help but feel a little bit of an adrenaline rush myself."

The red head grinned, and looked up to the sky. "You know, I hope my dad is watching out for us as well. Like Aaron and Apollo?"

Link nodded. "I'm sure he is."

Malon looked over to Link, grin still present. "You need to loosen up a bit, you know? You've got this just really 'no funny buisiness' attitude about everything, you know?"

Link snorted, and Malon put a hand over her mouth in mock shock. "Was that a laugh I heard?!"

The green clad teen smirked. "It was more of a snort."

They chuckled, and Link sighed. "I can't really help it. I feel like everything was suddenly thrown at me like this. I mean, I literally just came out of an orphanage like, three or four days ago. And now? I'm off to Louisiana to get an amulet so I can weild a sword that can kill a Demon King. Don't even get me started with the gods."

Malon nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it's not healthy to let the stress get to you."

Link smiled, and nodded. "I hear you. I'll try I guess."

She returned the smile, and the two stayed that way, before the train suddenly shook violently. Aaron shot up, and Link and Malon looked around in panic. The son of Apollo looked over to the other two demigods, a perplexed and panicked look on his face. The train shook again.

"What the hell is that?!"

A voice shouted out, and they all looked out the car. It looked like an octopus, but it's long tentacles scuttled across the dirt, and towards the train. It was about ten feet tall, and crimson red, and it was shooting huge rocks out of its mouth. Aaron stared at it.

"I have never seen a monster like that in my life."

Malon nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well, doesn't matter we have to kill it before it gets the mortals. They're obviously clear-sighted!"

They nodded, and jumped out of the train, Aaron drawing his bow, and Link drawing a sword. Malon looked over, spinning a couple of knives in her hands.

"Ok, what's the plan."

Link scanned the area. "Aaron, keep it distracted with arrows. Malon and I will get in close and kill it. It doesn't look like it has very tough skin."

They nodded, and Aaron climbed to the top of the train. He yelled out to the monster.

"Hey! Tentacles! Over here!" He shot a few arrows at the monster, embedding them in the skin around its mouth. It bayed in annoyance, and got ready to shoot a rock at him. Aaron quickly took cover, and avoided the rock. Malon and Link ran towards it, staying low to the ground. They sliced off a couple of it's tentacles, and when it lost balance and fell forward, Link shoved his sword into its head. Malon looked at it in surprise when it burst into black flame instead of golden dust.

"That's not normal."

Link nodded. "It's not a greek monster. Octorocks, although I don't remember them ever being able to go on land..."

Malon rose an eyebrow. "So it's hylian. Oh boy, we've got two parthenons out for us now. This may get interesting."

Link rose an eyebrow. "You're just now realizing this?"

She ignored him, and Aaron came running over. "What the hell was that thing?!"

The red head simply sheathed her knives, and shrugged. "Octorock."

He went to question it, before deciding not to. He pointed over to the car they were staying in.

"Thank the gods that we avoided that one. That thing was like a walking cannon!"

Link nodded. "That was bigger than a normal Octorock. So it was technically a Big Octorock."

Malon snorted. "Creative."

A mortal walked over to them. "Hey, you kids! What happened to that huge octopus thing?"

Link went to say something, before Aaron held his hand out. He winked. "I've got this."

He looked back towards the mortal, and snapped his fingers. "What octopus? A meteor flew out of the sky, and hit the train. Three of them."

The man seemed dazed for a minute, before shaking his head. "What? I saw that octopus thing with my own two eyes! And you all beat it up with some bats or something! Where'd it go?"

Link stepped up this time. "It went back to the ocean. It's usually an octopus that is native to Africa, a Land Octopus. Someone must of brought it home as a pet."

The man scoffed. "Darned forieners and their exotic animals. Messin' up my train. Well, thanks for getting rid of it kid. You can hitch a ride with us to Louisiana. I'll have to get the train fixed up there. I'm sure she'll ride like she is."

They thanked the man, and hopped into a new, less destroyed car. Malon looked at Aaron, a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Dude, really? If you're gonna do the mist thing, do it right!"

Aaron looked offended. "I did it perfectly! I learned from Chiron himself! I don't know what was going on there."

Link shook his head. "He wasn't clear-sighted. He saw our weapons as bats. It must be the sudden appearance of different monsters. The mist doesn't cover the hylian monsters like it does the greek ones."

Malon frowned. "That may cause problems in the future."

Link nodded. "Definitely. We've got to be really careful now. Try and avoid majorly populated areas. Keep away from most people."

Aaron frowned as well. "That's going to be a problem if we want to get to the basin quickly."

Malon shrugged. "We could just steal our own boat."

The son of apollo looked at her incrediously. "What? We're not stealing."

Link nodded. "We'll steal a boat. What's one boat to the fate of the world?"

Aaron went to argue, before sighing. "Okay, whatever. Fine. But I didn't hear any of this. I like to keep an honest persona."

Link shrugged, and laid back. It was beginning to get dark outside, and they had a long journey ahead of them. He closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! Look, I know that this chapter is** _ **super**_ **late. I got caught up in other stuff. Also, my internet is out right now because it's storming pretty good outside. Kinda sucks if you ask me, but it happens. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow if you're curious to see what happens next, and leave a review telling me what you thought! I'm looking to improve here. Stay Frosty my friends, and as always.**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Frair**


	7. Like a Fish to Water

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the sixth chapter of Hero of the New Age. Ugh, I'm really tired at the moment. Probably won't finish this on march 22 like I intended. But, that's really besides the point. Oh, I have a new story out if anyone is curious. It's a My Hero Academia and Star vs the Forces of Evil story. It's kind of the only one, and I'm kinda glad I was the first to get the jump on that. If you're interested, please go check it out. Anyways, back to what we were doing. Hero of the New Age. Okay. Chapter Six. Gonna be mediocre at worst. Not going up tonight. Love you all. READ ON!**

"Hey! Link! Get up!"

Link blearily rose from his sleeping position. "Huh? Wha-where are we?"

Aaron grinned and stood straight up. "We're in Shreveport y'all!"

Malon frowned. "That is very rude and stereotypical."

The sunny boy held his hands up. "I was just joking."

Malon grinned. "So was I."

The two shared a laugh, and Link just rolled his eyes, and stood up. He pulled out the map and fixed his beanie. "That was a surprisingly quick ride."

The daughter of Hermes shrugged. "It's 2017 dude. What do you expect? An 1800s train ride?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, kinda?"

Aaron pat the green demigod on the back. "We had my old man on our side! We'll be fine."

Link shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, now that we're in Shreveport, next order of buisiness is finding a boat, and following the Red River, into the Mississippi River, then to the Atchafalaya Basin. That's where the amulet is."

They nodded, and Malon tapped her chin. "Hmm, never stole a boat before...I'm sure it can't be that much more difficult than smaller stuff."

Aaron frowned, but Link looked indifferent. "I'm sure there are plenty around. I mean, this is a port, right?"

Link felt like maybe he had bitten off a bit more than he could chew. He was at the wheel of the boat, despite never have driven a boat before, Malon was throwing heavy things out so we could get away faster, and Aaron was clutching the sides of the boat with a very disapproving look on his face. He yelled up.

"I'm not sure about this guys!"

Malon moved her hair out of her eyes. "Ah, shut it! You're just mad that we stole the boat!"

Aaron looked back to her. "Yes! That's exactly it! We're going to get arrested before we even save the world!"

Link continued to watch the river. "We've got the mist."

The son of Apollo went to argue, but then gently shut his mouth, and looked away.

"Okay, you're right."

Link let a sliver of a grin show, before focusing back onto the map. According to it, they had a few hours before they were remotely close to where they needed to be. Malon stopped throwing things, and dusted her hands off.

"There. That's should be everything."

Aarond mumbled. "That poor family..."

The red head looked down. "You'll be next. I'll be makin' ye walk the plank, matey."

He rolled his eyes, and chuckled. He turned to Link. "So, how far do we have to go?"

Link looked at the map. "Probably two, two and a half hours. At least, something like that."

Aaron nodded. "Hopefully this boat has enough gas."

Malon nodded. "I threw everything out except for this extra gas can right here."

The demigods grinned at the convinience, before returning their focus to the task at hand. It had taken a few hours, as well as a lunch break, and run in with the athorities, before the ragtag group of demigods had reached the huge freshwater swampland. Link frowned.

"Now we just have to find the amulet? We should've brought more people."

Malon snorted. "More than three is bad luck. We'd probably all die or something."

Aaron nodded. "She's right."

The green teen groaned. "You Greeks suck. Seriously."

They chuckled, and Link held a hand up. They went silent, and a soft hiss could be heard. Malon frowned.

"What..is that?"

Aaron's eyes widened, and he pointed forward. "Alligator."

Link groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Then, several more hissings could be heard. Malon's eyes widened.

"More of them?!" She said, whisper-yelling.

Aaron gave her a deadpanned look. "What do you expect?"

Link spoke up. "Well, I was hopeful. We've been pretty lucky so far."

Malon nodded, and held her hand out. "See, I agree with Link! We haven't even ran into any Greek monsters yet, and that Big Octo was easy to deal with."

Aaron's eyes widened. "Well don't jinx us!"

Just as he said that, a roar and loud stomps could be heard. Malon grinned sheepishly at the glare he sent her. "Uh, maybe it's a squirrel."

Link spoke up again. "I don't think a squirrel has that many heads."

The other two demigods gazed forward, watching as a two story Hydra extended its necks, and let out another roar. Aaron threw his hands in the air.

"Great, we're dead."

Link sighed, and pulled out his swords. "So, what's the thing with Hydras? Cut the heads of, fire in the stub?"

Malon nodded. "Basically."

He nodded. "Good. Then I have a plan. Aaron, do you have fire arrows?"

He nodded. "Eletrical, Oil Based, and Greek Varieties."

Malon looked at him. He shrugged. "Struck up a deal with Leo. I got a ton of useful arrows, and he got a ride on the sun chariot. Dad was happy to do it, apparently Leo invented a new instrument or something, and he really liked it. Weird story. Different time."

Link nodded, and held up a hand. "Okay, just go oil based. Malon and I are going to cut off its heads, and you're going to shoot a nice flaming arrow into its neck. Got it?"

They nodded. "Got it."

Link grinned, and drew his sword. "Alrighty then, let's go!"

Almost immediately, Link and Malon began running through the swampy water, trying to stay in the dry stuff and the shallows. The gators ignored them mostly, opting to bask in the sun rather than attack. They Hydra, however, was a different story. As soon as it spotted movement, it began its attack. Luckily, it seemed that it had only recently came back, because it was only sporting seven different heads. Of course, there was still a very high chance of death, but the optimistic look was more beneficial here. Link looked to Malon, and signaled he was going left, and she nodded and went right. The heads split their focus, four going after Link, and three going after Malon. Immediately, a head shot at him, and he ducked, slicing upwards, and coming off with a clean cut. An arrow whizzed by, and embedded itself into the neck, effectively burning the stump. Link grinned.

"Alright!"

He rolled forward, the sword in his hand feeling much more natural than it had ever felt. Malon bobbed and weaved in between the heads, making deep gashes with the daggers she had. She grinned, and jumped on the back of a head, and cut it off. Another arrow. She jumped to the next head. The second tried to bite her, and she narrowly avoided it. Aaron called out from his tree.

"Be careful! Hydra venom is highly deadly."

Malon grunted. "What isn't highly deadly right now?!"

He shrugged, and knocked another arrow, as Link cut off another head. "I was just saying!"

Link barely dodged one of the heads biting at him. "Focus guys! We can't die before we even get good and started!"

They both nodded, and continued their assult. Malon cut another head off, and stumbled around. The last head on her side lunged at her, but she lost her footing, and was unable to move out of the way. A flaming arrow embedded itself in the monster's eye, and it reared back, hissing in pain. Using the distraction, she cut off its head, and a second arrow went into the stump. She grinned, and turned to Link, who had one head left. It was getting almost faster as each head went away, and therefore harder to fight, but Link was holding his ground. He grunted, and held his sword out, and it breifly glowed, before he made a cyclone with his body, and a gust of wind enveloped him, slicing the last head off, making the hydra fall to the ground, and dissapate into gold dust once the last fire arrow met its mark. Link grinned, and picked up the vial of hydra venom that was left behind, as well as a pile of seven arrows. He handed the arrows to Aaron, who greedily took them and put them back in his quiver. Malon grinned.

"We did it!"

She looked over to Aaron, and blushed a little. "Thanks by the way, you really saved me back there."

Aaron grinned. "It's like Link said. We can't be dying before we've even gotten good and started!"

They chuckled, and Link pulled out the map. "The amulet shouldn't be far from here, according to the map. Come on, lets go."

The began wading through the swampland again, making small talk here and there. Link frowned, and stopped.

"Something is weird guys."

Suddenly, a six foot fish man emerged from the water. He looked directly at Link, while everyone else was frozen in shock.

"The goddesses chosen! You've returned."

Link stared at him. "Uhhh..."

The man turned, and beckoned them to follow. "Come now. The Zora's Domain is just around the corner."

He began walking away, and Link gazed at him for a moment, before beginning to follow him. Aaron stopped him.

"Hold up! Are you sure we should follow him?"

Link nodded. "The Zora's have been allies with Hylians for a while. I think. Won't know until we try, and I'm getting hungry. Since no one brought any rations, we're following him."

He went to protest, before shrugging, and the three followed him. He brought them to a waterfall surprisingly enough. He said something in a strange language, and it opened up, and they four walked in. The Zora sat down, and gestured for them to do the same.

"The King will see you momentarily. Most likely to discuss the demons that have taken over the sacred Water Temple, where our amulet of wisdom resides."

Link elbowed Aaron gently, and grinned. He then turned back to the Zora. "Ah, yes. That's why we're here, to take care of the demons."

The Zora smiled and clapped. "Wonderful! I'm sure the King will reward you greatly. In fact let's go see him now! You're friends can come."

They nodded, and walked into the throne room, showing a huge Zora sitting on a ledge. He was easily ten foot tall, and his fins made some sort of cape or robe. He overall looked pretty regal. He turned to them, and smiled.

"Ah, The Chosen Hero has arrived. I have been told that you'll be dealing with the demons?"

Link nodded. "Yes."

The King clasped his hands. "Wonderful! Simply fantastic. I assume that you'll want something in return as well?"

Link nodded again. "Use of The Amulet."

The King didn't seemed surprised. "Every time with you Chosen Heros. Always wanting the important for your quest. Even if I would like to pay you with gold, I knew you'd want the amulet. Very well, but once you're done with it, I'd very much like it back."

Link grinned. "That won't be a problem."

The king nodded. "Very well. You and your friends can rest here for the night. I'm sure you're all tired and hungry. Prepare for your venture into the Temple, and leave when you can.

Link nodded, and they all went and found a place to sleep. Link looked to the other two.

"Alright guys, tomorrow we go to the temple. This is going to be pretty intense. From what I remember, the Water Temples are usually the worse." He cringed at his ancestor's vague memories about them. "We'll get prepared tonight. I'm going to go find something to eat."

The two other demigods nodded, and stayed behind while he went to find something. Malon blushed a little, and looked to Aaron.

"So what now?"

Link ran into another Zora once he left, seemingly a girl his age (although it was hard to tell with these fish people.) She fell onto the floor, and Link apologized and helped her up. She frowned, and stuck her nose (?) in the air.

"Hmmph! I can't believe a peasant like you would run into the crown princess of the Zoras, Ruto! I was named after my great great something grandmother, you know!? She helped the Hero of Time, you know?!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I ran into you. But me and my friends are very hungry, and we'd like some food."

She hummed in annoyance. "I won't forgive you unless you escort me to the dining hall!"

He sighed. "Alright then. Let's go."

He began to step forward, but she stopped him again.

"You have to carry me!"

Link groaned, and once she was on the ground, picked the Zora princess up. She began to direct him.

It was going to be a long night.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. It was very bouncy and fun. It may be a little short, but I've been away from these so long that I'm a little rusty. But I'm back in the game baby! Taking my old friend, Monika's, advice to just write whatever, and go after it and fix it like I want it! Oh, and if you didn't read the above Author's Note, I do have a new story out, a My Hero Acadamia, and Star vs the Forces of Evil crossover. First of its kind! Go check it out if you're interested. And if you're interested in what happens next, leave a follow, and leave a review saying what you think! Each one is appreciated! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You on the Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


End file.
